


Lunch Break

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	Lunch Break

It wasn't uncommon for Rafael to bring you lunch at work. His office was right above yours so it would make sense that he would bring his fiance lunch. Your wedding was a month away and while you were concerned about fitting in your dress, he emphasized that he couldn't care less about what you looked like that day. So he brought the greasiest food in the city and a side salad so you wouldn't feel too terrible about your pre wedding diet.

You had just finished with a client when he knocked on your office door. You had an early court appearance so you left home without breakfast.

“What's on the docket for today, Counselor?” you asked as you took the food from him. It didn't matter what he brought at this point. You tossed the salad aside. Today was just not a day for good choices.

“Triple cheeseburgers with extra cheese, fries, and a couple bananas,” he responded with a grin. Rafael was a grown man in all regards except his diet. That's where he stayed from his college days. You can take the boy out of college, but you can't take the college out of they boy.

Your face was already in the bag, inhaling the greasy deliciousness. “Didn't you bring any for yourself?”

He leaned in and kissed you. “Yes. One of those burgers is for me. And I brought dessert. “

“I'm so excited,” you said as you stuffed the burger in your mouth. Rafael smiled. He liked watching you stuff meat in your mouth.

“Are you going to be home on time tonight, babe?” You asked as you sat on the desk. “I have a new recipe I wanted to try and I think you'll like it.”

“I should be. I just dropped off a couple warrants at the precinct. They cover a lot so I don't think they'll be back before 4:30,” he said. 

“Rafi. Is this your way of telling me we're going to have arraignment in the morning? I was hoping to sleep in.”

“Well if your client is innocent like you're telling me he is, then you will. If he is, then I'll do whatever you want tomorrow night. “

“Mr. Barba, are you gambling with my client's freedom? Do I need to call the Bar Association?”

“No, counselor. I think you have your facts mistaken. I was merely suggesting that I could make up for lost time in arraignment by letting you decide what we do tomorrow evening. And I wouldn't complain.” 

He stood up and moved closer to you and kissed the corner of your mouth. 

“You had some ketchup there. And here,” he whispered and kissed you again.

“You have some too. Right here.” You ran your finger from his lips down to his crotch. You could feel him getting hard.

He grabbed your hips and kissed you deeply. Your tongues fought for dominance. His hands trailed down your thighs and to your knees. He gently ran his hand up your skirt.

“I don't know the law on this, but I think not wearing panties will get you held in contempt,” Rafael's eyes turned into saucers. He never knew you sometimes didn't wear underwear to work. His lips fell lustfully into yours as he danced his fingertips around your clit.

You were getting wetter by the second. You guys had never had sex at work before. It was both scary and electrifying. Before you knew it, he slipped two fingers inside you and used his thumb to rub soft, small circles around your clit. You had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out.

He lifted your head and kissed you again. He kissed along your jawline, to your collarbone, and then dropped to his knees. He pulled your skirt up and began placed kisses along your thighs. Some were soft and gentle, some were just plain greedy.

He stopped short of your pelvis and removed his fingers from you, but not before giving you a good stroke inside. He teased your lips by mumbling sweet Spanish nothings into your skin. He gave you a couple long and luxurious licks before devoting his attention to your most sensitive pearl. 

The sensations of sucking, licking, and biting were almost too much to handle. You were melting at his touch. You laid back on your desk and let him go. He put his fingers back inside you. That alone nearly made you sit up from pure ecstacy. You took his pocket square and shoved it in your mouth, hoping it would muffle your screams if they slipped out. 

It didn't take long for you to find out. He could feel you getting close. He reached up for your hand and started going faster. Your moans were getting faster and more high pitched. The time was near. You squeezed his hand as you went over the edge. You bit down hard on the fabric in your mouth. You almost chipped a tooth. He came back up and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. He smiled at you like nothing happened.

You took the pocket square out of your mouth, and breathlessly, you whispered, “If that's my punishment for being in contempt, I want life without parole.” 

He took the cloth from you and wiped off his mouth and hands. As he cleaned you up, he said, “I'll take that deal.”


End file.
